


The Worst Guys

by littlebluewhalen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Comedy, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Nalu - Freeform, Poor Lucy, Rough Sex, Secret dating, fairy tail - Freeform, fairy tail being fairy tail, focused on the guild, slight gajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluewhalen/pseuds/littlebluewhalen
Summary: In which the guild finds out about Natsu and Lucy's relationship in an unconventional way. "Lucy could not believe what was happening, and Natsu wasn't even here to take the heat with her! She was instantly angry with him. And why was everyone so suddenly interested in her life!"





	The Worst Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I started Fairy Tail like back in 2014/2015 and STILL have not finished it. I still love that anime, but getting through it is So Difficult. Anyway, enjoy this fic. Rated Mature for descriptions of rough sex.

A woman lied on her bed, golden hair splayed out in all directions on her pillow. Her chest heaved softly as she slept, the only sound in the air being the music of the birds and the bustle of the city. Shouts and laughter drifted into the apartment, echoing the happiness felt by the residents of Magnolia. Lucy's eyes opened slowly, sleeplessness wracking her body. All around her was the serene blackness of closed eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, her eyelids just kept falling shut, until finally she was able to find the energy within her to force them open. She sighed and stretched her arms out before her, back arching as she tried to wake herself up. She felt a crack and let out a noise of contentment, a mangled mix of a moan and light sigh. She relaxed into the soft plush mattress of her bed as the sunlight seeped through her window, urging her to start her day. Her side was pressed into the mattress, face towards the window. She sighed once more, realizing that she couldn't stay in bed forever, and that it was probably well past time for her to wake up. But… everything felt so right. The sunlight penetrating her room through the curtains cast a golden glow that danced around her room, and it was a nice day, the light summer time breeze gently wafting through her window, bringing with it the smell of fresh cut grass and full-bloom flowers. Lucy took a deep breath and let it out, frowning when she realized that not everything was quite perfect. She rolled onto her back and thought for a moment, setting her hands on her stomach.

She turned her head to the side and noticed that someone was missing. That someone being her best friend, partner and new boyfriend, Natsu. She pouted, remembering that last night he told her that he would have to leave early for a "secret boys only mission" with Happy. She rolled her eyes at the thought, and decided to get ready for the day. She struggled to get out of bed, a dull ache of pain shooting through her body and once again leaving her feeling immensely tired, even though she just woke up. Once she was able to get proper footing and hold her ground without falling back on her butt on the bed, she limped over to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel from her bathroom closet, pulled her boyfriend's shirt (that was much too big on her) over her head, took off her panties and stepped into the shower.

Lucy loved her morning routine. She loved the feeling of a lukewarm shower on her skin, especially when it was so nice out. She especially enjoyed cool showers in the morning when she woke up beside Natsu, because he was literally so hot to sleep with. She loved him, and loved the warmth he radiated, but he really made her sweat at night. She realized though, that she would much rather sleep with him than without him. As her thoughts wandered to her new boyfriend, as they so often did, she felt herself smiling, and giggled to herself. They'd gotten together after a recent mission where they were both seriously in danger, and she had just kind of blurted out her feelings, because she didn't want to die without him knowing. It was a silly spur of the moment thing, and though he never let her live it down that she actually thought that he might let her die, she never regretted it. She loved her relationship with him, because it was exactly the same as before, just more… intimate. She bit her lip softly as she washed all of the conditioner out of her hair, thinking about when they would tell the guild. They'd decided not to tell anyone (besides Happy of course) because they just wanted to test the waters first and get comfortable before anyone made it weird. And, if they found out about last night, they would definitely make it weird. Lucy blushed and looked down at her body, black and blue and yellow bruises adorning her stomach, chest and even her thighs. She chewed her lip and wondered how she would even cover these up.

/

Lucy walked into the guild in a black turtleneck and short dusty pink skirt, with black thigh-high boots coming up to almost meet the end of the skirt. Lucy hoped that her outfit wouldn't draw attention, but she knew it would, so she was thinking of bullshit stories that she could tell the guild. She groaned internally. It hurt for her to walk or sit down, and she wondered if she should have faked sick and stayed home at her apartment. She was lost in her thoughts as she wandered into the guild and automatically guided herself to the bar, not noticing the looks that some of the members were already giving her. Bidding Mirajane a good morning- really, a good afternoon, because it was now 12:30 pm- she slowly slid into a bar stool, trying not to visibly wince. She already had a bad feeling about this whole day. She asked Mirajane for a simple glass of water, which the kind woman quickly handed her, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Lucy? You seem to be limping a bit. Are you hurt?" Mirajane softly asked. Lucy sighed inwardly, but couldn't forsake the woman for her kindness. Mirajane simply cared about her friends. Lucy couldn't really tell her what happened though…

"Thanks, Mira! But I'm okay, really. I just… fell out of bed this morning! Someone yelled really loudly outside of my window and it startled me, so I fell out of bed and hurt my leg. But I'm all good now!" Lucy said, smiling at her friend. Her voice was energetic, as usual.

"Oh, well okay! But, you can tell me anything you want, you know? I'm glad that's all it was, though!" Mira grinned back before moving down the bar towards Laxus. Lucy nodded her head, somewhat suspicious of Mira's words, though she knew that she probably was just being kind. She heard a snort to her right.

"Oh please. You aren't going to fool anyone with that story." The voice was from Cana, resident drunk and great wizard. She was also one of Lucy's most perverted friends, which made the blonde groan.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cana. Really! That's all that happened." Lucy replied, turning on the stool to face the brunette woman. Cana laughed, the drink in her hand sloshing out of the mug.

"Okay, sure. But d'you wanna know what I think happened?" She asked, leaning in a little bit. Lucy got nervous and just simply shrugged her shoulders. "I think that you took a guy home last night and that he really roughed you up." Lucy's eyes widened and a bright blush adorned her cheeks.

"What! Cana, that's- that's ridiculous! That wouldn't… I don't just do that, you know? That's insane!" Lucy was speaking quickly, her nervousness babbling out of her mouth in waves, her words becoming rushed. She damned herself in her mind, knowing that Cana wasn't going to budge. She started to chew on her lip, a nervous habit, and stopped herself before she started tapping on the table.

"Mhm. And you wanna know how I know?" Cana asked. Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Your right cheek is slightly puffy and the jawline is slightly yellow. Yeah, you should have looked to cover that up more. You got slapped, and you'd tell us if you got into a fight. Also, it clearly hurts you to walk or move at all, so, that means you got absolutely destroyed. Was it good, at least?"

Lucy gaped. She couldn't think of anything to counter Cana. "What?! No, Cana, ew, not at all! I just hit this side of my face when I fell out of bed this morning, you sicko. And like I told Mirajane, which I'm sure you overheard, I'm just limping because it hurt when I fell this morning. That's literally all!" Lucy was fumbling and she knew that Cana wouldn't believe her. But she also didn't think that Cana would tell anyone.

"Riiight. And that's the story you're sticking with?" Cana asked bluntly, voice flat. Lucy nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Okay. Nice hickey by the way, Lulu. Your turtleneck keeps slipping, I hope you know." Cana winked at her and cackled at the blush that appeared on her friend's face before getting up from the bar and walking away with her drink.

Lucy frowned and quickly pulled her turtleneck up as far as it would go. She chewed her lip and sighed, looking at the table. She slowly slipped her water, almost robotically, as she tried to sift through her thoughts. It's not like she was embarrassed of Natsu, and she definitely wasn't embarrassed that she was dating him. Even though he was loud and could be obnoxious and reckless, he was also very caring and supportive. He was always there for her throughout everything, always bringing out her best and believing in her and never giving up on her. She smiled into her drink, remembering all the times that they had together, fighting beside each other, even just sleeping together. And, most recently, cuddling and kissing and going on dates… even if they're unconventional. He was sweet and loving in his own way, and would say the best things to her without even knowing. He spoke honestly and truly, never holding back anything that he thought… Lucy sighed and she really wondered why she hadn't realized her feelings sooner.

"Lucy? Earthland to Lucy?" A voice garbled. The blonde mage jumped when fingers snapped in her face. She turned to the voice, noticing that Wendy was standing by her stool. Her face burned when she realized that she had totally spaced out thinking about Natsu and turned blind and deaf to the world around her. She shook her head and smiled at the girl and her Exceed, Charle.

"Hey Wendy! Sorry, it's been a morning. Were you saying something?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry! And if you're busy I can talk later." Wendy responded. Lucy shook her head.

"No honestly, it's okay! I was just zoning out. I would love to talk!" Lucy grinned, patting the stool next to her. She loved talking to Wendy, because she was such a sweet girl who has already been through so much, and who has helped them immensely. She snapped out of her thoughts before she zoned out on her friend again.

"I'm surprised to see you without Nastu, Lucy! He's okay, isn't he?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yeah! Natsu and Happy just went on a 'boys only' mission this morning." Lucy responded, putting air quotes around boys only. Charle tsked.

"That probably means that they went fishing and that I should be expecting that ally cat to drop another smelly fish on me." Charle added, wrinkling her nose, tail flicking back and forth. Wendy and Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, but you should be used to that by now, Charle. So, Lucy, if they're going on a boys only mission, would you want to go on a girl's only mission?" Wendy asked. Lucy delighted at the idea, but her mood was dampened when she felt the dull ache in her lower abdomen. She pouted at her own pain.

"Aw Wendy, I would love to, but… I'm kind of sick and in pain today. I… fell out of bed this morning, so my legs hurt and I'm just kind of scatterbrained today. Is tomorrow okay? We can meet at the guild early and pick out our own mission!" Lucy bargained, feeling guilty. Wendy nodded vigorously.

"Sure, Lucy! That sounds great! It is kind of late today anyway, isn't it?" Wendy asked herself. Charle nodded.

"Hey Wendy… is anything wrong?" Lucy asked. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed off. It was almost 1 in the afternoon, so missions should probably be out of the question.

"Oh just tell her, child. You'll feel the better for it." Charle chided. Wendy nodded, face red as she looked at Lucy. Lucy just smiled to encourage her.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll just say it. Um.. how did you.. well… how did you know that you liked Natsu and how did you guys start dating?" Wendy said in a rush. Her words blended together, embarrassment seeping through every word she said. Lucy stilled, staring at the girl with wide eyes. Lucy was stunned. How did she know…? Why did she think that they were dating? Lucy knew that she had to respond soon, or Wendy would feel bad for asking, and that was the last thing Lucy wanted to do.

"What?" Lucy blurted out. At that, Wendy looked down at her feet and started to stammer an apology, so Lucy cut across her. "No, Wendy, it's fine- you can always talk to me about these things! What I meant was, why do you think Natsu and I are dating?" Lucy asked. The guild- at Cana's suggestion- quieted down, and was now purely attentive on the two girls. Neither noticed however, each lost in their own embarrassment.

"Oh! Are you not? I-I'm sorry for assuming! It's just that… you two are always together, and you always have fun together, and you guys are each other's motivation and everything. So, I-I, I just thought that… you know, that's what a relationship is! I'm so sorry!" Wendy rambled again. Lucy's face was on fire. She would bet that it rivals Natsu's. She struggled to come up with a counter, a denial, but if even Wendy could see it…

"Well… it's… complicated. But… I understand what you need help with. Feelings and how to express them and all that junk, right?" Lucy asked, smiling kindly at the girl. Wendy visibly relaxed and nodded. "Okay! So what do you want to know? What's up?" Charle patted Wendy's arm, comforting her.

"Well…"

And at that, the guild broke into chatter again, not too interested to hear about their youngest member's love life. Not that it was noticed by either of the girls…

/

"Thanks so much, Lucy! You really put things into perspective. I really appreciate it! Again, sorry for the misunderstanding earlier." Wendy grinned. She hopped off the barstool, and Lucy got up slowly as well, hugging the small girl.

"No problem, Wendy! I really enjoyed just talking with you. You can talk to me about anything, you know? And I'm so excited for that mission tomorrow!" Lucy beamed at her. She honestly really loved Wendy. The girl was so young yet so brave and wise for her age. Wendy nodded enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, definitely! I hope we can get a good one. Well, I'll see you later. Come on Charle, we have work to do!" She said before running out of the guild.

"Right you are, child! I am right behind you Wendy!" The Exceed called. She then turned to the blond woman. "And, thank you Lucy. It's good for her to have someone to talk to in matters of which I might not be as knowledgeable. See you tomorrow!" the cat said before spreading her wings and taking off after her dragon slayer. Lucy smiled before wondering what else she could do today. She supposed that her apartment could use a good cleaning, but it was so nice out… though, it was a little after 1 in the afternoon, now.

Before she could think of anything, she felt someone else walk up to the bar. It was Levy. Lucy felt herself smiling even wider. "Levy! How are you doing?" Lucy asked. Levy plopped on the stool next to her, leaning over to give her friend a side-hug.

"I'm great, Lu. I just got back from a date with Gajeel. They're always so weird, but kind of nice, I guess. Well, it's good to spend time with him, anyway. He's always training." Levy said with an eye roll. Lucy giggled and nodded. Mira came back to refill Lucy's mug and ask Levy what she wanted, although she already supplied the blue-haired woman with water as well.

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean. Maybe it's just a dragon slayer thing?" Lucy responded without asking. She happily sipped on her water, feeling the cold water calm her nerves. It was only when she was met with silence that she realized what she had said. Her brown eyes shot up, and she whirled around to face Levy, whose face was a mixture of confusion and elation. Lucy would have laughed at it if she wasn't in some deep shit. Her eyes slowly traveled to Mira's face, expecting the worst. Mira was smiling a mile wide, beaming at Lucy's inadvertent confession.

"No, it's- I didn't mean it that way, I just meant- Gajeel is so steely and cold, like, how do you go on a date with iron?" Lucy rambled. Oh lord, she was in deep shit. Levy immediately snapped out of her trance and glared at her friend.

"Lucy Heartfilia, are you dating Natsu? Have you been dating him without telling me, one of your closest friends?" Levy accused, staring her down. Lucy gulped, only now realizing how threatening her small friend could be.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lev! Of course not-" However, her retaliation was cut short, much to her relief.

"Lucy! Where is Natsu?" A booming voice asked. Lucy flinched, any feeling of relief completely drained from her body, and turned on her stool to face the voice. She was not mentally or physically able to deal with any of this today. She ignored Levy's stare and Mira's smile in favor of the person who approached her, Gray.

"What?" Lucy asked, voice squeaky, trying to control her erratic heartbeat and rampant thoughts.

"Flamebrain was supposed to meet me here today for a rematch, and he flaked out on me! Do you know where he's at?" Gray barked, clearly not in a good mood. Lucy blanked for a moment, and then flared up.

"I'm not his keeper! Why would I know where he is?" Lucy yelled, going on the defensive. Mira's smile couldn't get any bigger, and Levy's face transformed into one of satisfaction.

"Uh, you two are together, aren't ya? Like, a couple? Ugh, I don't want to deal with this. Well, when you see him, tell me he's a coward for skipping out on me!" Gray responded.

"Yeah, a real man would never back out of a fight!" Elfman yelled. Gray shouted a 'thank you' and the rest of the guild roared. Lucy's head was spinning. Why was everyone so interested in her life today?!

"Hey Lucy, didn't you tell Wendy that Natsu went with Happy on a 'boys-only' mission this morning? That means that you do know what's happening with him, so you are his girlfriend." Macao called from his table in the guild. Gray looked at her, eyebrow rising.

"Well, I- I don't know where he is, though! Like I couldn't tell you where to find him!" Lucy shouted back. "Why are you all suddenly so interested in me?!"

"So, since you know where he went, doesn't that mean that you're his girlfriend? Ugh, I can't believe the little twerp got a girlfriend." Max responded. Lucy's mouth was agape. She didn't know how to respond anymore.

"Yeah! And she told Wendy earlier that her relationship with Nastu was 'complicated'." Wacaba added to the conversation, putting air quotes around complicated. Lucy could not believe what was happening, and Natsu wasn't even here to take the heat with her! She was instantly angry with him. The emotions flooded her all at once; her anger, her annoyance, her nervousness and fear.

"Oh would you all mind your own business for once!" Lucy snapped, screaming at the guild and rocketing off of her stool to stand and glare daggers at all of them. She thinks, in hindsight, that she should not have gotten off the stool, because the wince as she stood made everyone question her more.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Lisanna asked. Lucy looked over at her and took a deep breath, finding herself grateful that the woman was concerned with her well-being over her relationship status. Lucy smiled and gave a slight nod. She was about to respond, when her worst fears were realized.

"What exactly is all the commotion in here for?" A strong voice cut through everyone else's, and the guild was silenced for a brief moment, before everyone erupted into a clamor of different variations of 'Lucy's dating Natsu!'. Lucy groaned, sat back down and put her head in her arms on the bar table. She felt her exhaustion crash down on her. Her bruises started to hurt more, and the dull ache in between her legs was becoming more of a shooting pain. She wanted to leave now and go home and sleep, but she also didn't want to walk away. She felt a hand on her back rubbing circles and looked over at Levy. Her friend smiled sympathetically at her, still comforting her, and Lucy gave a tired smile of her own.

"I'm mad that you kept this from me- and don't deny it- but you don't deserve all of this. We'll talk once you feel better, okay Lu?" Levy asked. Lucy was so grateful for her right now. She nodded and put her head back in her arms.

"Lucy." Erza suddenly addressed her, making the celestial mage jump. Lucy yelped in pain and the suddenly movement of her body and the pain that shot through her legs and stomach. She breathed through gritted teeth, her frustration building, before she turned and faced Erza. She was in pain, she was tired, and she was so over this.

"Yeah, Erza?" Lucy asked. She really tried not to make the words come out as a frustrated growl, she really did, but she's not quite sure if she succeeded. She doesn't think the she did by the way Erza raised her eyebrow and looked down at her. She then noticed that the guild had quieted down some, which she wasn't sure was a good sign. Erza said nothing, instead scrutinized her, eyes roaming over her body. Nervousness slowly built up once again in Lucy, wondering what she was looking for.

"You're in pain." Erza replied simply. Lucy's eyes widened, and before she could respond, Erza cut her off. "Who did this to you? I couldn't care less about whether you and Natsu are… together. Although, congratulations. But you're obviously in pain. You're limping, so something happened to your legs, and there are bruises all over your body. You have a bruise on your jaw, and there's some redness around your neck, along with some bruises, which I assume the turtleneck was covering up. It really has slipped down, though. You need to be more mindful of your clothes, really, Lucy. But anyway, who did this to you? I swear, they will not get away with this! We'll show them who they were messing with; the entirety of Fairytail!" Erza yelled, the guild shouting with her. Lucy was shocked. She was grateful for the support that she received from Erza, but she could not explain her way out of this one. She couldn't lie to Erza, because she would see right through it, but she couldn't blame some poor random person. But she couldn't explain that Nastu was just really rough when they have sex and that she really likes it and that it's all consensual! Lucy was scrambling, trying to think of something to come up with.

"Uh… um, well, you see, Erza, it's just…" Lucy tried to stall and think of something, when Cana spoke up.

"She's fine, Erza. She just had sex." The guild roared in laughter and somewhat in disbelief.

"She is injured. Sex doesn't injure you! That's a ridiculous notion, Cana." Erza dismissed. Lucy's brown eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Unless you like it rough, Erza, which she clearly does. I'm willing to bet my money that Natsu's weird dragon instincts come out when they're down and dirty and that Lucy has big ass bruises all over her body, which is why she's dressed like the is today." Cana responded. Erza frowned.

"You're willing to bet on it, huh?" Erza asked, her tone changing. Cana nodded, leaning on the table she was at, beer in hand. She smiled easily at the redhead, voice melodic.

"Sure am. If I win, and little innocent Lulu is all bloodied and bruised from bed last night, you buy my drinks for the night. And, if you win, and Lucy was attacked, I'll buy you an entire strawberry cake." Cana responded. The guild gasped and waited with bated breath to hear Erza's rebuttal. Lucy could not believe that this was actually happening to her, and that they were making bets about her sex life. With Nastu. After a large pause, in which Erza was seeming to think about the stakes, she nodded.

"Deal. Now, how do we find out…?" Erza mused. Cana shrugged and took a swig of her drink, before the answers to all of her problems stepped through the door. All the eyes in the guild shifted over to the pink-haired dragon slayer who just sauntered into the guild, as if on cue.

"Ice Queen! Let's rematch, you and me, right now! I forgot that we were on for today, so I went fishing with Happy, but I remembered and I'm here now! Don't chicken out now!" He yelled, looking around the guild for Gray.

"Aye! And have any of you seen Charla? I got this yummy fish for her!" Happy yelled, clearly very pleased with himself. His mood died down when he looked around the guild, however.

"Um, guys? What's going on? Why are you all so quiet?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. It's kinda creepy." Nastu responded, scratching the back of his head and frowning.

"Hey, hot head, I'll take a rain check for tomorrow. This is a lot more interesting." Gray said, grinning at him.

"Okay, Gray's actually smiling now?! What the heck is going on?" Natsu yelled. Cana guffawed, and the guild joined her.

"Oh man, this is perfect!" Cana yelled. Erza agreed, and walked up to Natsu.

"Natsu, you came at just the right time. I have to ask you a very serious question about Lucy." Erza put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Nastu looked past her at Lucy, who was staring despondently at the ground, giving up all hope on life. He frowned, wondering what this all was about. He then noticed her outfit; turtleneck pulled up all the way, long boots and long skirt… his eyes widened imperceptibly. She was dressed like that to hide what he did to her. He felt kind of bad, but he was mainly just satisfied with himself.

"Uh, okay…" Natsu responded, snapping out of his reverie. He was never nervous, but anxiety crept unto his tone. He was just anxious, with the way Lucy was acting, and with the way the whole guild was acting, that the secret got out before Lucy was ready… that was the whole reason he had agreed to keep the relationship a secret, anyway. He wanted her to be entirely comfortable with him.

"Natsu. Are you aware that Lucy has been attacked?" Erza asked. She heard a groan from the guild, followed by a shout of 'way to frame your question, Erza!', and 'phrasing!' to which she glared at. Natsu bristled. Someone attacked his Lucy?

"No, what happened?! Luce, are you okay?" He called to her, voice taking on a much lighter tone when addressing her. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide in alarm and confusion. He growled, wondering what made her feel that sense of fear…

"Last night. She's in pain and has bruises all over her body. Do not be alarmed, but it seems as though the perpetrator choked her too, as there is a red mark on her neck. She's adjusted her top so it can't be seen right now, but it is there. Her wrists are also slightly red, and she is limping. Did you know about this?" Erza asked seriously. Natsu was lost in his thoughts of killing whoever hurt her, that when Erza said that, he immediately brightened up.

"Oh, thank god! No one hurt her Erza, I did that. Oh man, I thought something went after you, Luce!" Ntsu responded, laughing. Then, he stopped mid-laugh, and realized what he just said.

Fuck.

Erza's hand dropped from his shoulder, as she cursed. "Mira, open a tab for Cana. I'll pay it tomorrow morning." She said. Cana whooped in celebration, and the guild exploded.

"Oh gross, is that what you guys were doing last night?! You just said that you were going to do boring people stuff and read books! I feel forsaken!" Happy yelled, flying away from Natsu to the other side of the guild. Natsu groaned, and trudged over to where Lucy was sitting, ignoring the whistles and hollers of the guild all around him. He hopped on the stool next to her. Levy patted Lucy's hand one more time before winking at Natsu and taking her leave. Natsu sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to… say that. I was just… so worried and angry when Erza said that someone attacked you, that I was happy when I realized that you were okay, and… I'm sorry." Natsu said, one hand rubbing his neck as he stared at the floor. He looked up at his girlfriend when she put a hand on his thigh. She smiled at him.

"That's sweet, Natsu. And, honestly… I was probably going to snap and tell them anyway. I've, uh, actually been getting questions about us dating all day. It's… been a weird day. But, I guess it feels good to have it out in the open." Lucy responded, taking his other hand in hers and rubbing her thumb over it. He grinned, immediately brightening up. "Yeah?" She giggled and nodded, loving the way his sharp canines poked out. He couldn't believe that they were dating now, and it was one of the best feelings in the world to him.

"Can I get you guys anything? Especially since you just got back." Mira asked, her question directed at the pink-haired man. He shook his head but said thank you, when an evil grin broke out over Mira's face. "Oh, are you sure? Not even protection?" Mira asked. She cackled at Lucy's face. Who went white with shock, and laughed even harder when Nastu responded with 'nope, got plenty at home, thanks!'

Lucy put her face in her hands, and Natsu laughed and slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer for a half-hug. Thankfully, since Cana won the bet, the guild has been as rambunctious as ever, and no one has been paying much attention to them anymore. In the end, their relationship got them free beer, so why bother them now?

"Nastu, Lucy. While I'm happy that you are happy, there are some… things that I would like to discuss." Erza stood in front of the pair. They both protested and shook their heads, but Erza held up her hand to stop them. "One: always use some form of protection, and always condoms. Two: Natsu, if you ever take advantage of her, you will never be able to have sex ever again. I hope you understand what I am implying. Three: you guys have to take it easy. You can't get too hurt. Lucy, your body cannot sustain constant injury-" Erza lectured. Natsu cut in.

"Erza, it's okay, we know. And hey, Lucy hurts me back too, so no one is taking advantage or hurting the other one too much! Okay? We know what we're doing." Natsu responded. Erza's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, right, well I just thought that you should know these things, especially if you're journeying into this new aspect of your relationship." Erza responded.

"Erza, please, last night wasn't the first time. We know what our boundaries are, its okay!" Lucy responded, giving a reassuring smile. They all flinched when Mira's voice screamed behind them.

"HA! Cana, last night wasn't their first time! You owe me money!" Mira yelled, with a loud groan being the only response.


End file.
